


Снегурка

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Снегурка

Нет, это не правда, что одиноким людям тяжелее всего осенью. Дождь, промозглый холод, серость и короткие, темные дни уравнивают всех. А вот в декабре, когда от снега мир становится светлее, а небо выше, когда всех охватывает предпраздничный ажиотаж и азарт поиска подарков, когда самые частые разговоры — о том, к кому и когда поедут всей семьей, одинокие люди чувствуют себя как никогда ненужными. 

По крайней мере, так случилось с Лизой.

Всю жизнь, сколько она себя помнила, Лиза считала себя человеком совершенно самостоятельным, умеющим развлечься и без посторонней помощи, в компании не нуждающимся. Одиночество ей нравилось по многим причинам: она сама выбирала, какое кино смотреть, на какой сеанс идти, какую еду заказывать, в какую страну ехать, во сколько ложиться спать и еще много-много чего, до бесконечности. Ее знакомые до смертельных обид и клятв в кровной мести ссорились из-за того, что кто-то в последний момент передумал идти в театр и пропали дорогие билеты, годами согласовывали совместный отдых — и так никуда и не выбирались, потому что не могли найти компромиссов. А Лиза посмеивалась и жила полной жизнью, по своему усмотрению. 

Пока однажды ее не накрыло. 

Самый пик Лизиных страданий пришелся на канун новогодних праздников. Она тяжело и медленно шла от остановки с одной сумочкой на плече — а ее легко обгоняли груженные елками, пакетами, сумками, упакованными в яркие коробки подарками мужчины и женщины разных возрастов. Все были деловые, сосредоточенные, целеустремленные. Всех кто-то ждал, все торопились. 

Лизе же спешить было некуда. Никто не ждал ее, не выглядывал в окно, не спешил накрыть стол, не готовился, жадно перебирая игрушки, наряжать елку.

В своем дворе Лиза окончательно выдохлась и присела на скамейку восстановить силы. Их дом — маленький, всего на 16 квартир, был темным — только в двух окнах мерцал свет. Домишко считался устаревшим, пережившим свой век, отведенный инженерной мыслью, на несколько десятилетий. Соответственно, и квартиры тут были недорогие, и публика с характером. Сейчас большинство разъехалось по родным деревням, праздновать, скажем так, в узком кругу. То есть даже у этих зловредных, малообразованных, грубых гоблинов была семья, родные люди рядом. 

Лиза сухо, протяжно всхлипнула. На душе был мрак — а вокруг царила сказка. 

К праздникам природа решила расстараться, а потому последние дни шел медленный, пушистый снег. Дороги успевали чистить — а вот дома и деревья стояли в настоящих белых шапках, все кривости и корявости прикрыла легкая бела парча. Да, время было уже не самое раннее, но ведь в городе тьма никогда не однородна — она сияет разноцветными огнями, и снег только добавлял этому сиянию мягкости и глубины. 

Лиза вспомнила, как любила когда-то зиму, как все детство с младшим братом и друзьями катали снеговиков, лепили всевозможных зверушек, строили снежные крепости, играли в снежки. Как лицо палило от мороза, а по спине тек пот, как вся одежда покрывалась ледяными катышками. 

На глаза набежали слезы, мир дрогнул, поплыл, картинка поменялась: вот Васька, кряхтя, катит по двору огромный снежный шар, вот Варя бежит от овощного ларька — выпросила морковку, будет нос, вот Саня отрывает пришитые хитрой мамой варежки — будут рукавицы. 

А дальше… дальше случилось все, как во сне. Не заботясь о том, что о ней подумают оставшиеся соседи и те, что вернутся через день-другой, Лиза бросила на скамейку сумочку и принялась лепить снежную бабу. 

Это со стороны кажется, что лепка из снега — легкое занятие. На самом деле тут нужна сноровка и важен опыт. Первый шар — основа, потому нельзя допустить, чтобы он был, словно первый блин, комом, его надо лепить с умом, круглым, плотным, ровным, большим, устойчивым. Второй шар — центровой, это его обычно украшают пуговицами, рисунками, к нему лепят плечи для веток-рук, поэтому он должен быть самым красивым, самым равномерным, чуть вытянутым. Верхний шар — голова; он должен быть небольшим, красивой формы, идеально круглым. 

Именно такая снежная баба и получилась у Лизы: устойчивая, но стройная, с четкой талией и тонкой шеей, крепким туловищем, развитыми предплечьями. Было в позе снеговика что-то вызывающее, игривое, словно приглашающее поиграть дальше, довести дело до конца. 

Но странный азарт прошел так же внезапно, как и возник. Лиза почувствовала, что смертельно устала и замерзла. Она кинула быстрый взгляд на окна, густо покраснела, схватила сумочку и, глядя себе под ноги, пошла домой. И уже залезая под душ, Лиза подумала, что стоило разрушить слепленного снеговика, ведь она и так по меркам соседей считалась странноватой: одинокая, замкнутая, старательно избегающая общих посиделок; а тут еще такое неоправданное детство. Но возвращаться на улицу страшно не хотелось. И Лиза махнула рукой: ну, пусть посмеются, от нее не убудет. 

На следующий день Лиза проснулась поздно. Пошла на кухню ставить чайник и вспомнила про снеговика. Тот оказался на месте: стоял посреди пустого двора, безликий Голем, без лица и половых принадлежностей. Но было в его фигуре что-то особое, притягательное, словно звавшее поиграть. 

Лиза моргнула и отвернулась от окна. На глаза попались овощи, купленные позавчера, но так и не убранные в холодильник. 

— Это уже ни в какие ворота, — хихикнула она. Но все уже было решено. 

Лиза взяла морковку, две мелкие круглые картошки, влезла в пальто и сапоги и вышла к снеговику. 

Да, вчера она потрудилась на славу. Это только из окна фигура казалась бесформенной. Здесь, во дворе, четко было видно, что перед ней — молодая девушка, еще без лица, но уже с четким, характерным телом. 

Несколько ловких движений руками, немного фантазии — и вот уже не Голем стоит посредине двора, а веселая снегурка. Хитро смотрит глазками, улыбается тонкогубым ртом, тянет руки-веточки: «Обними меня, мама! Разве я не хороша? Разве я не люба тебе?».

Весь оставшийся день, до самой глубокой ночи Лиза бегала к окну посмотреть на свою снегурку. Казалось, та тоже не отводит взгляд от окна, все ждет, не покажется ли мамка, не полюбуется ли на свою работу. 

«Ну а что, — смеясь, думала Лиза. — Слепили же себе дед и бабка дочку Снегурочку? Пусть и у меня будет. Буду теперь к ней с работы спешить, подарки нести, а она будет меня ждать, выглядывать улыбаться! Зима только во вкус вошла, авось и простоит моя Снегурка пару недель, если не месяц!».

Всю ночь Лизу мучили странные сны. Маленькая, вся в белом девочка бегала вокруг нее, хватала ледяными руками, тонко смеялась и все норовила не то укусить, не то поцеловать. 

Проснувшись, первым делом Лиза бросилась к окну. Снегурка уже ждала ее — улыбчивая, крепкая, сияющая после ночного мороза.

«Красивой девке нужен наряд», — в конце конов решила Лиза. — Дочка-то у меня растет! Скоро невестой будет!»

Лиза принялась перетряхивать свой гардероб. Нашла старую шляпку, уже потертый шарф-шаль, яркие бусы, которые купила когда-то на курорте, но так и не надела никогда. Побросала все добро в пакет и опять метнулась во двор — нарядить снегурку. 

«Ой, маманька, как вы меня любите, как балуете, — говорили глаза-бусинки. — Как же вы меня любите! Не всем так везет с родней!» 

До самого вечера Лиза не могла усидеть на диване — все бегала смотреть на свою красавицу. А потом, когда сквозь незашторенные окна в квартиру потекли сумерки, Лиза заснула. Ей опять снилась странная поляна, покрытая инеем. Там со снежными цветами играла девочка лет 14 — чуть полноватая, румяная, веселая. Лиза смотрела на нее — и не могла насмотреться. Сердце наполняла радость. Больше она не была одинока. О, каким заблуждением были эти годы, как не хватало ей рядом кого-то, кому можно подарить любовь и заботу — и кто ответит тем же. 

А потом Лиза проснулась. Было темно и страшно. В первый момент она не поняла, что происходит. А потом услышала голоса. Как она бежала — летела! 

Возле ее доченьки стояли двое, отец и сын. Соседи с первого этажа. Лиза всегда терпеть их не могла — типичное деревенское быдло, возомнившее себя хозяевами дома и мира. Сколько у них было не столкновений — скрытых конфликтов. Они постоянно наезжали на Лизу, а она, опасаясь открытых ссор, только пряталась от них, стараясь разминуться. Да и что могла она, маленькая тихоня, против этих откормленных черноротых нахалов? 

— Папа, папа, что это? — спросил сын. Он, хоть и был уже не малышом, неприятно сюсюкал, тянул гласные. Из носа текли сопли. 

На фоне ее красавицы дочки, соседский мальчишка выглядел тощим заморышем, одетым в рванье. Несмотря на тревогу, Лиза не могла сдержать гордости. 

— Баба, не видишь, что ли? — снисходительно ответил папа. — Телку кто-то слепил. 

— Ряженая, — важно сказал сын. 

— Говорю же, баба. Они любят рядиться, — пояснил родитель.

Сын, присматриваясь, несколько раз обошел вокруг Снегурки, потом попытался стащить с нее шаль, но она примерзла и сидела крепко. Мальчик потянул сильнее, потерял равновесие, упал на бок. Ветка-рука Снегурки чиркнула ему по щеке, оставляя яркий след.

— Папа, папа, она меня бьет! — возмущенно выкрикнул пацан. 

«А что ты думал? — мысленно ответила ему Лиза. — Моя дочь — боевая, кому хочешь отпор даст. Тем более, такому хлюпику, как ты!».

— Не ной, ты ж мужик, дай сдачи, — поучительно сказал папа.

Сын размахнулся и ударил ногой. Удар вышел слабым.

— В кого ты такой удался, — презрительно сказал отец. — Правильно тебя в школе чмырят. Давай я покажу, как бить.

Сердце Лизы пропустило удар. Мужчина махнул рукой, ногой, еще раз рукой — и одним сильным движением ноги снес Снегурка половину туловища. 

«Мама, мамочка, где же ты? Почему не спасаешь меня?» — заплакала Снегурка.

Лиза почти слышала, как затрещали тонкие льдистые косточки, как полилась на землю белая кровь. 

— Понял, как бить? — спросил отец у сына. 

Тот кивнул.

— Теперь ты давай, — покровительственно сказал папаша. 

Сынок размахнулся — и сшиб остатки туловища Снегурки вместе с головой. 

Лиза кусала кулаки, выла — но выйти боялась. Что она скажет этим двум мерзавцам? Что им предъявит? Она и драться не умеет, и слова все забудет от страха. 

Тем временем, Снегурка билась в агонии в луже белой крови, а мальчик прыгал по останкам, не замечая, как белые брызги покрывают его с ног до головы. 

— Видишь, как надо? — снисходительно сказал папа. — Пошли, хлеб купим, а то эта сука, твоя мать, опять верещать будет. 

Когда они скрылись со двора, Лиза решилась. Быстро накинула пальто, вылетела во двор. Присела над изувеченным трупом дочки. Слезы маленькими льдинками скатывались у нее по щекам. 

«Надо похоронить, — подумала Лиза и пошла за лопатой. — Не смогла защитить, побоялась, так хоть пусть покоится по-человечески. Прости меня, дочка, свою дурную, трусливую мать. Прости, если сможешь».

Снегурка ничего не ответила.

Яна строчила комментарий под постом про брошенку, когда в дверь постучали. 

— Блять, не могли погулять нормально. Сказала ведь этому уроду — через час приходите. Что вся я да я с этим утырком сижу? — ругаясь, Яна пошла к двери. — Ни минуты покоя, даже в интернете не посидишь нормально. Сейчас жрать требовать начнут. 

Распахнула дверь, не спрашивая, кто. И обомлела.

За порогом стояла тетка, вся, с ног до головы, перемазанная кровью.

— Вам плохо? — проблеяла Яна. — И… Идите отсюда, я сейчас мужа позову, он добавит, — и в панике отступила в квартиру. 

Страшная тетка шагнула следом. Подняла левую руку, в которой было что-то зажато, — и Яна тонко, пронзительно заверещала, когда поняла, что это было.

— Это за доченьку мою, — глухо сказала тетка. — Хотела ее похоронить по-человечески, а лопаты в сарае не нашла. Зато нашла топор.

Глаза у тетки были круглые, безумные. От ужаса у Яны пропал голос. 

Тетка легко, словно играючи, размахнулась и ударила наотмашь топором. Левое плечо обожгло огнем, Яна почувствовала, как рвутся жилы, лопаются сосуды, крошатся кости, кровь горячими ручьями течет по телу. Ей было уже не до слез, когда куда-то в глубину квартиры полетела брошенная теткой голова ее сына с остекленевшими глазами и тупой улыбкой, так ее раздражавшей. Секунду спустя голова Яны взорвалась болью и лопнула от сильного удара топора.


End file.
